Stupid Genius
by Koneko-chi
Summary: Nagihiko as a teacher, how crap is that? Utterly crap! Rimahiko / Kutau / Amuto
1. The Day Of Hell

**Koneko: First things first; Happy New Year! 2010!**

**Rima: Woot.**

**Nagi: Yeah, this means more Rimahiko..**

**Koneko: Yep! Isn't that great?!**

**Rima: Not exactly.**

**Nagi: What? I love Rimahiko!**

**Koneko: Yes, I just watched Doki again and saw Rima warm up to Nagi so YEAH!**

**Nagi: Am I perverted in this Rimahiko?**

**Koneko: Not as perverted as Secret and Scandals, but still pretty damn perverted.**

**Rima: Dammit!**

**Nagi: Boo-yah!**

**Koneko: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OTHER CONTENT BLAHBLAHBLAH AGES:**

**Nagihiko; 17**

**Rima; 16**

**Amu; 17**

**Ikuto; 22**

* * *

"WHATS THIS RIMA MASHIRO-SAN?!" Nikaidou basically screamed straight in my face, I wiped my face cause of all the spit he spat "Sir, thats a D"

"YES RIMA MASHIRO!" Nikaidou once screamed in my face. I stared at him, he had anger problems fer sure. Just at that moment, the stupid crossdressing loser walked in, "Nikaidou-sensei," His stupid face turned into a cocky grin, "Oh _Rima-tan,_ I didn't know sensei was talking to you!" Grr, I know you've probably hear this before, but I can't stand him, with his stupid long silky hair and stupid shiny eyes. Hes so stupid. Even though hes been getting straight As for the past 4 years. "Oh, don't worry Nagihiko Fujisaki-san, see I need you to help Rima improve.."

"Wha?"

* * *

And thats how it started, Nagihiko Fujisaki is now my 'teacher' infact he even gave me a list that I MUST follow.

_1. I have to call him Fujisaki-sensei_

_2. I must say how awesome he is._

_3. We must study at HIS house or whenever he pleases._

How terrible for me eh? That I'm stuck with Nagi-- _Fujisaki-sensei_. Amu thinks its great cause she has this whole theroy of 'Rima x Nagi'. I personally am NOT a shipper. "I thinks it cute, Nagi was _obviously_ happy to help you with your--" she paused "dumbness" I looked at her, "I would rather be a brainless tramp that hang out with Nagihiko-- Fujisaki-sensei"

She giggled "Oh, c'mon, your telling me you haven't even warmed up to Nagi since you were a little jealous 12 year old?" I thought about this, me liking Nagihiko-- FUJISAKI-SENSEI. A shiver went down my shine, to be honest I don't know why I hate him exactly, cause he told Amu the Nadeshiko secret aswell as the whole guardians. "Oh, Rima! Your blushing!" Was I? Oh god, do I like him? NO! RIMA NO! "I'm just angry, thats all, I'm not blushing cause I like that jerk!" Talk about perfect timing, Fujisaki-sensei walks up and hugs Amu, Oh yay! Him and Amu are best buddies! "Oh, why hello _Rima-tan_" He said ever-so-pleasantly

"Hello,_ Fujisaki-sensei_" Amu giggled at this, still believing that we will be a couple. Wrong, Amu VERY WRONG AMU!

"Well," He began sitting now next to me just to please Amu, "Since Rima and I are such good friends, I was _hoping_ she could come to the park with me tomorrow.."

"Ooo, sounds like a date to me!" Amu said ever so happily, Fujisaki-sensei simply smirked, he was loving this, the fact that Amu was all over _us_. "Yes Amu, its a date, whatcha say _Rima-tan_?"  
Wait, Okay listern up. The fact that Fujisaki-sensei called me Rima-tan isn't gunna help me say to Amu how much I hate him. "Sure _Fujisaki-sensei_" Oh and his smirk grew wider, he looked like a creepy clown, a very very creepy almost perverted clown.

"Oh, well, I gotta run, See you two!" Amu literally jumped in the air and sped off. I stared at him, although I do not like him he was sorta handsome, "What are you drooling about? How handsome I am?" I wasn't actually drooling but I'm scared that Fujisaki-sensei could read my mind. "Uh, No." Okay, normally I would have a huge spaz attack at him, but for some strange, creepy reason I didn't want to. "Oh," obviously wanting me to rip his eyes out he made another comment, "I've seen you've controlled your anger, good thing aswell imagine when you get your period, your PMS will be out the roof..." Okay, I attacked.

"WHY YOU LITTLE RUNT!" I tackled him to the ground only to roll down the hallway and bump into

Nikaidou-sensei. Fujisaki-sensei was on top of me, I felt my face heat up. "Um, Nagihiko Fujisaki-san your supposed to teach Rima about Maths not," I might be wrong, But Nikaidou looked like he had a smirk on his evil, stupid lips. "sex." I heard giggles from all corners, Fujisaki-sensei smirked, "Oh, sorry, Nikaidou" he gave him the infamous Fujisaki grin. However he still wouldn't get off me. "Oh. Rima-tan you look red.." I glared at him, he gave me the grin. Finally he got off me. He brushed himself off and began to walk away, "see you tomorrow Rima-tan, 12pm, noon at the park!" I stared at him, as he ran away his hair blew, damn him, damn him for making me think I like him. Which by the way, I don't.

I walked with Amu to my next class, luckily she was in it and not that stupid, Wait-I'm-a-girl-now-oops-sorry-I'm-a-boy person. "Hmm, so why would he invite you out?"

"Probably to talk about that crap" She raised an eyebrow, which I don't like cause whenever Amu does that she has stupid comment to make. "Its like date.."  
"ITS NOT A DATE!"  
"Rima, if a _boy_ and a _girl_ go out alone its a date!"

"Then you've dated Fujisaki-sensei?" She giggled at the name.

"No, he dressed as a girl...it doesn't count" She said ever so calmly like it was no big deal he dressed for a girl half his life. "Wha?"  
"He does that, so it isn't date, Nagihiko does not like me _that_ way, but you.." She smirked

"I think he likes you!" I felt my heart stop, he likes me? That seems competely, most utterly wrong.

Class was boring, I didn't even pay attention. Amu looked like she was asleep, Saaya got up and wrote stuff on the board. She twirled and stuff, other crap no-one wants to see.

FINALLY~ School was over, Amu walked away, leaving me with Fujisaki-sensei, which to be honest I was happy and disgusted. God, what a weird way to feel. "So, tomorrow Rima-tan, ayy?" He said walking away. God, why was I looking forward to that!?

* * *

When I woke up, I screamed and started running around my room looking for something to wear. I decided to wear the usual. A bow with a dress. My mother stared me down, "whos the guy?"  
"Amu."  
"AMUS A GUY?!"  
"No you...I'm gunna see Amu today.." Lies, Rima is lying to you.

"Oh, well have fun with Amu!" I should of said Nadeshiko then she would of scream NADESHIKOS A GUY!? Ha.

After leaving my mother I went to the park, only too see a certain person. "Why, hello" greeted Fujisaki-sensei, "To be honest, I didn't think you'll come, that would of made me sad" He pouted, dropped his hair but still kept his eyes on me. There was something utterly sexy about that move, somehow I wasn't sure what, but I was sure that he didn't mean it to. "Oh, well, here I am!" If you didn't notice, I was trying to get rid of that last thought. "Indeed," he said ever so dully. "So, why did you invite me out?" He looked up at me doing the same move without the pout, like he knew what effect it had on me. "I had my reasons.."

"Any you want to share?" He looked at me, one eyebrow raised. He shook his head, uhh, he was acting all mysterious, slightly annoying. "Aww, c'mon, unless the only reason you invited me out cause you liked me" He blinked, and chuckled.

"Oh, yes, _Rima-tan_" He chuckled more,

"Oh chud up!" I pouted, and he stopped laughing. He looked at me, it was scary. His eye had a glint of evil. "Oh, why? Do you like me?" He took step closer to me. I panicked, he bent down and whispered in my ear "Cause, its funny you hate me, but, you love me" He chuckled into my ear, I thanked the lord Amu wasn't here cause she would have a fangirl spam.

"Your not denying it~" He sung in my ear. I had no idea what to say.

"Er, of course I DON'T!!" He didn't move from his spot, almost like he was enjoying the fact that my face was red. "GRR, I hate you!"  
_"Sure you do~" _He chuckled. GOD I HATE HIM!

""I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" He chuckled more, his stupid little husky chuckle. "_Sure, Sure_" I made a hissing noise. He rolled his eyes.  
"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" I covered my mouth, he looked shocked, probably thinking I would continue the I HATE YOU sing-a-long.

"Oh, what was that Rima-tan?" He was wearing the...

INFAMOUS FUJISAKI GRIN!

Sorry, but if only you could hear trumpets, heh.

ANYWAY! He was coming closer. I couldn't believe what I said, I mean I don't like.

Rima doesn't like Nagihiko

Rima doesn't like Fujisaki

Rima doesn't like Nagihiko Fujisaki

Rima does like Nagihiko

Rima _loves _Fujisaki.

Wait, oh god. I'm screwed.

* * *

**Koneko: *dances with pom poms***

**Rima: Wait, I learnt nothing during that chapter!**

Nagi: Oh well!

**Koneko: Yay Yay Yay! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBUDY~**

**Rima: Is she drunk?**

**Amu: Wouldn't suprize me..**

**Nagi: Shes too young for..**

**Koneko: R & R!**

**Nagi: Nevermind.**


	2. The Day Of Learning

**Koneko: 2nd chapter!**

**Rima: So, the first lesson?**

Koneko: Yeah!

Nagi: Great lets start the chapter!

Koneko: Then someone disclaimer!

**Amu: Koneko-chi doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

!

WHY. THE. HELL. DID. I . SAY. THAT?

Am I a idoit?

Maybe I'm half monkey..

Either way, I am such a dumbass.

He gave me the look, the Fujisaki evil grin. Not just the Fujisaki grin, but the evil one!

Which basically means I have either:

**A:** Wished myself to death

**B:** Getting married

**C:** Basically said to everyone : HEY! NAGIHIKO IS SOOOO HOT!

**D:** A never-ending life of teasing from Nagihiko.

Now call a friend, 50-50 or ask the auidence?

Err, no he picked D.

"Ha, Rima-tan likes me, Ooo, thats new..you see, I ALWAYs thought you hated me, but you hid your love with hate..!" He laughed, grr, why did I feel this way?!

"I don't.."

"But you said you did..."

"I lied.."

"No, your lying now."

"I'm-I'm not"

"So you not don't love me?"

"Yes."

"AH HA!" So, I just stormed off.

* * *

I called Amu, and told her how Nagihiko, or should I say Fujisaki-sensei thinks I confessed my love, which I didn't, cause I don't love him.

"You said, or coming from you shouted, I love you?!" Amu questioned, dumb friend, I just said that.

I sighed.

"Yes, Amu, I shouted that, AND, don't get your hopes up cause I don't like him.." Amu made an 'awwwww' noise, but quicky recovered from her state.

"So, I've got a plan..!"

"Thats great.." I said as I stuffed my mouth full of 'food'.

"Yeah, it is! AND, guess wut? I've got someone to help me..!"

"A hobo? Or better yet, a homo?" She didn't laugh.

"No, he isn't a hobo NOR a homo.." Oh, so its a _he_? Lemme me guess, its Nagihiko..or shoud I say Fujisaki-sensei, oh, I really shouldn't..but I will.

"Who is _he_? Does it perhaps start with a 'N'?"

"Nope."

"It doesn't?"

"Oh, you _sound_ sad.." Thats because I am. Not.

"Yeah, so sad Wah-Wah Boo-Hoo!" I mocked.

"Yeah, well, its a secret and you will find out soon, bye!"

"Wait! Amu you haven't even told me the plan!" -Beep- Grr! Stupid friends.

_The next day..more school.._

I got ready for school only to be asked some annoying questions by Rikka, the new joker.

(She passed me on the way to school)

"Did he get you pregnant?" Damn. Curious 12-year-olds.

"No."

"So, he didn't get you pregnant, but you had sex?"

"Rikka, I did not have sex with Nagihiko.." She pouted, pervert.

_A few minutes later.._

"Rima-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I turned around to be tackled by Yaya.

"What do you want?"

"TOO SUK YUR BLUD!" She said in a voice which sounds like drunk vampire.

"Err, thats nice.."

"Yup, Yaya wants to know if you like Nagi-kun!"

"I'm a lesbain.." I lied.

"RRRRIIIMMMMAAAA NO LYING TO YAYA!" She must take drugs. I'm sure of it.

I tutted and walked away as Yaya had a fit.

_...like 5 minutes later?_

"Rima-chan!" Yay, someone I can actually talk to, Amu. "Just wondering, wheres Nagihiko?"

"Probably in that tree" I pointed to a 'near-by' tree. Amu rolled her eyes,

"No really....you see....uhh....its about....well....your lesson.." Crapsticks, my first lesson was today.

"Oh, is it?" I questioned.

"Err, yeah, bye bye!" She ran away, stupid, now I have to find my own way around school.

_10 mintues later and completely lost!_

Okay, screw Maths, I'm lost, I'm a poor lost 16 year old.

I'm gunna sit in this tree...

WELL, not in but I'll lean on it.

_20 seconds later.._

I'm bored.

_22 seconds later.._

Ooh someones coming. They look like a girl..

with long purple hair..

Oh crap!

"Oh Rima-tan, I thought it was you, you ditching class is bad, you bad girl" He wagged his finger at me.

"Bad girl?" I questioned, he chuckled.

"Anyway, I guess I should save you from your boredom and start a lesson!" He said sounding very excited.

"Woot." I said sounding 'excited'. AND GUESS WHAT HAPPEN NEXT!

Nagihiko...or should I start calling him Fujisaki-sensei again? Whatever I'll call him, 'dude'.

So dude grabbed my hand, like and pulled me saying "C'mon Rima-tan" with her sickly sweet handsome smile..

Wait...

.............

HANDSOME?!?!

_15 minutes later: 10 for holding hands with 'Dude' and 5 to look my hand for cooties._

"Shall we start...." Dude said, aww screw that Fujisaki-sensei said. "So Rima whats 1 + 1?

"2." I said dully, he smirked. "I'm not dumb,"

"Clearly." he said. "Okay.." He looked away just to make this scene dramatic, "I have no idea how to teach you.." I shrugged.

"Just give the test answers--" he interrupted me.

"NO! I SHALL NOT LET YOU CHEAT!" God, passionate much?

"Ahem...now lets start with algerbra," he wrote a sum on the 'board'. "What is the value of R?"

"Why R?"

"R for Rima!" He said with a grin, I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know" and so the lecture began..

_100 years later......or thats what it seemed like._

"And were done.."

"Aww, really?" I questioned. Very sad it was ending...not.

"Oh," he smirked "Did you enjoy my lesson that _much_?"

"Yeaaahhhh soo much!" Oh god Rima that sounded flirty...

_Nagihikos POV_

I decided to call Amu, not like 'call your girlfriend' but 'call your friend'

"Moshi Moshi!"

"Amu! Hey..err...I need you talk to you.."

"Oh Nagi! Sure sure, whats it about..?" I took one breath before I said the name of:

Satan's stepdaughter

The devil's pawn

Hell woman

"Rima.." I mumbled. She giggled.

"Rima this, Rima that! Can't you two date already!" Thats the thing Amu.

I think I might actually want to date her..

"Err...well....you....see...." Crap, I was rolling on. "Theres no easy way to say this Amu.."

"Oh c'mon Nagi! I've been waiting for 5 minutes what about Rima!?"

"I.."

"Yes?" Don't pressure me.

"I think I love her.."

"You think you love her..?"

"Y-yeah!"

"So the stubborn smart boy falls in love with the stubborn dumb girl.." I guess thats a way to put it..

* * *

**Koneko: So Nagi loves Rima?**

**Rima: Eww..**

**Koneko Admit it! You love it!**

**Nagi: Yeah! Who wouldn't!?**

**Koneko: R & R**


	3. The Day Of Luurve

**Koneko: Yo Yo Yo!**

**Yoru: My name is Yoru! Yoru!**

**Koneko: Nappin' it up!**

**Yoru: Yo-yo-Yoru!**

**Kids: Boo Boo!**

**Yoru: Thats cold!**

**Koneko: Anyway, next chapter! So enjoy! Yoru disclaimer!**

**Yoru: Koneko doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any other anime/content in this story/chapter!**

Amu was all giggly so I ended the call,

Shes probably gunna tell Rima.

She will tell Rima.

Crap.

I better call her.

No, then she'll tell Rima that I am shy.

I don't wanna be shy.

But, I did notice something.

My move, it worked completely on her.

My move. From the 'date'.

She was blushing.

It worked,

I hooked her in.

"Hey Nagi, why are you smiling so smugly?" My mother asked, I wasn't aware she was in my room! "And, whos this lovely Rima girl you appear to have a crush on?"

Crap, I think out loud.

"Err, mother, I don't actually like her--"

"Nonsense.." She mumbled, and left the room. I fell on my bed, why don't I just tell the whole world?!

_4 minutes later.._

I won't do that.

_12 hours later_

Maybe I should hint in our lessons.

However, Rima is too dense to notice anything,

Ah ha! Amu's Plan!

Which to be honest I have no idea what it is..

Rima knows of it, not what it is though.

I'll talk with Amu today.

_5 minutes later.._

She won't tell me..

_At school_

Crap, I'm at the back of the school were all the kids smoke some cigarettes.

"Hey, its that girly-boy" One stoner shouted.

"Err, hi?" I said nervously,

"Names' Karin," **( A/N : Sorry, I don't like Karin from Naruto, she looks like her okay? )**

"Hey, Karin..err...Have you seen--" She cut me off.

"Rima? Seriously, you two, oh and by the way everyone knows you love that midget!"

What?

"AND don't even bother trying to deny it," She put the cigarette in her mouth, "You two are probably screwing each other right now, shes 16 though, I didn't know you liked 'em young" She chuckled, not giggled, chuckled.

"Oh and 'BTW.." she shorted the words she had been saying.."Rima likes you back...then again you should know, you've knocked her up so many times 'ey?"

"For your infomation, no, I'm still a virgin and SO is Rima, and secondly, how do you Rima likes me back..?"

She blew smoke out of her mouth, I didn't dare breath in it.

"Okay, I know people, you and midget belong together, like that pervert and joker or-or-or Idol and Soccer dude, ya know? Now, piss off."

I did as I was told, even though I was slightly feeling smug.

_Rima's POV_

I saw Fujisaki-sensei,

it looked smug.

as usual.

But something was different, he was smirking at me!

"Why hello Rima-tan" I waved awkardly.

Then the unthinkable happen!

Well, the unthinkable always happen..

Anyway he moved to my ear and whispered."I know your secret...and don't worry, I won't tell anyone, but been warned, I will take advantage of it."

I swear to god my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I saw Amu grinning in the background, oh god, she starting a fangirl-ness.

"Oh and by the way, the next lesson is at my house, and if don't come then will be consequences"

He ran away, oh, damn it, he looked handsome, why was he so smug? He looked like he heard the woman of his dreams had just confessed to him, I wonder who that is?

"You, wait SORRY oh my goodness you didn't hear that, bye bye!" Amu said, the truth was I did hear that.

Meh, Amu lies.

_15 minutes later.._

"Oh Rima-san! Whats the value of 'N'?" Nikaidou-sensei asked me, I looked at the board, Fujisaki-sensei looked at me hopeful eyes. GAH!

"Nagihiko?" I spitted out...

F%&K!

"Is that your answer, Rima-san? I would prefer you didn't let your fantasties out in class, if you like Fujisaki that is fine, but please, too yourself.." Evil. Stupid. Teacher.

I said the only thing I could something, smart, funny, witty.

"Yes sensei.."  
Aww, screw it! Fujisaki-sensei smirked, I could tell he was gunna make a comment about that.

Maybe I'll jump off the nearest cliff..

_5 seconds later.._

Narr, I'm too awesome_._

_5 minutes later.._

Nikaidou is picking on me..

Seriously this is what he said to me,

"Mashiro Rima-san, what is the value of 'R' and 'N'?"

He was wearing a wicked smirk.

But the funny thing was, Nagihiko seemed more embarrassed then me, he raised his hand,

"Err, sensei, The value of 'R' is Ri-- 8 and the value of 'N' is 6" (Random numbers..?)

"Nagihiko-san, I wasn't asking you Rima.."

"8 and 6?" I asked, he chuckled.

"N-n-no! Rima and Nagihiko! HA!" Evil teacher.

_After school...to Nagihiko house woot!_

It was a very awkard walk home.

I wouldn't speak.

He wouldn't speak.

I don't think you could call it walking home together more like..

Just walking beside each other.

"So, erm, Nikaidou is evil.." I said.

He eyed me down.

Like full on head to toe.

"Only in your point of view." He mutterd, yeeeaaahhh.

"Oh," he looked at me with that same move! GAH! I couldn't speak, so instead I said.

"Nung," His eyes went all huge.

"Nung? What the hell Rima? Just admit it!! You like me!!" He shouted at me.

I didn't know what to say, so instead, I would do what the rules said to do.

"Your awesome," He smiled smugly.

_At his house.._

"Rima,"

"Mmmhmmm?"

"You never answered my question, well, it wasn't a question, more of a statement, but answer this, do you like me?"

I didn't answer him.

"Don't just ignore me, c'mon!"

I looked away from him.

"Fine then, don't answer me, I won't even care.."

"So you don't care?" I asked, he nodded. I thought I could toy with him.

"So, If I said 'Nagihiko, I want to kiss you'...you wouldn't care..?"

He stared at me. I think he took it literally,

"So anyway, what are we learning about?"  
He said nothing.

"Nagihiko...?"

"Rima, I'm in love with you.."

.....

.....

....  
OH MY GOD!

"What?"

"And," He gave a mischievous smile, "I know you like me back, cause 1. Karin told me, 2. Why else would you tease me? 3. You love it when I do this..." He did the move.

Oh the move, how I did love that move,

I shouldn't though,

"and finally 4. If you don't speak in 10 seconds I will kiss you,"

Oh my god. I should say something

_You don't want too.._

Why?! Cause you want him to kiss you..

No, I don't shut up inner-Rima!

_Oh, thats nice, so speak up now Rima!_

I will!

_Go ahead, then, speak up._

I AM!

_Waiting.._

Dammit! I don't want to speak!

"1," Nagihiko leaned in and kissed me, he wasn't lying

_Ohfehmuawoos...teeheee..._

He pulled away, smirking.

"You just couldn't resist me, could you Rima-tan?"

"Err, oh, umm, nung.."

He chuckled,

A low, husky, lustful chuckle.

"Rima-tan, are you okay?"

"Nung,"

He chuckled again,

He kissed me again, a short one.

"Like it Rima, or more like nung.."

I said it again,

"Nung..?"

He patted my head,

"Yes, Rima, nung.."

Uhh, life.._ef._

"Anyway, lets get to maths!"

"NUNG!"

It didn't work.

_10 minutes into the lesson_

I officially know how to do maths!

NOT!

I just kept thinking how that dude,

Yeah, him .

Kissed me..

It was sort of a strange thought,

We put our mouths together..

I even forgot what he was teaching...

It was a strange thought,

The dude with shiny long hair kissed me,

Seriously, its messed up.

"So, Rima-tan, what is a factor or prime factor of 8..?"

What the hell is a factor?

It sounds like some corny villian from the Powerpuff Girls!

"Dunno,"

He sighed, "Rima-tan, listern carefully.."

But, before he started to speak he smirked, "Unless, that kiss you loved so much distracted you, I might have to tell Nikaidou that you've been to busy flirting with than learning," My mouth dropped,

"You wouldn't..."

"I would.."

"Wait, what do I have to do to make it 'up' to you.."

His smirk grew. "You would do anything for me, just so I don't tell Nikaidou you flirt?"

I nodded.

"Anything?" I nodded again, his smirk almost fell off his face, it was HUGE.

"Date me,"

"WHAT?"

"You heard, I confessed, I kissed you...you kissed back, therefore, we should offically be dating, correct?"

"Nung.." I gave up, "Fine.."

He smiled,

"Now, listern carefully.."

He took a breath.

"8 is a composite number; it has factors other than 1 and itself. It is not a prime number.

The four factors of 8 are 1, 2, 4, and 8.

The factor pairs of 8 are 1 x 8 and 2 x 4.

The proper factors of 8 are 1, 2, and 4 or,  
if the definition you are using excludes 1, they are 2 and 4.

The prime factors of 8 are 2, 2, and 2 Note: There is repetition of these factors, so if the prime factors are being listed instead of the prime factorization, usually only the distinct prime factors are listed.

The distinct prime factor of 8 is 2.

The prime factorization of 8 is 2 x 2 x 2 or, in exponential form, 23. "

"Got it?" He questioned. I nodded, I didn't actually but as.

Oh god, do I have to say it.

Nagihiko's...girlfriend...uhhh...

I just had to pretend to get somewhere,

I can't tell Amu,

She'll freak.

"You can't tell Amu!" I shouted ever-so-suddenly..

"Don't tell Amu what, now Rima-koi?" Koi? I got his game, he wanted me to say it.

"That...were....dating.." Actually, that cliff would be handy..

"Why should we be a secret? Oh you naughty girl.." He smirked,

"I'm not naughty!" Saying that just makes this whole scene sound dirty..

"Oh, aren't you? Your probably gunna kiss and tell.."

"I am not!"

"Fine then, I won't tell but I'm telling you," he smirked, "Your gunna tell cause you love the idea of being my girlfriend.."

I won't.

_The next day at school_

"OH MY GOSH YOUR DATING!" Amu screamed,

Crapsticks I told her.

"THATS SO AWESOME!" She hugged me,

"I KNEW YOU WERE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!"

The whole world stared at me, luckily Nagihiko wasn't here yet,

Should I call him Nagi now?

Or better yet, Nagi-koi, I better not, I could get teased, actually I would get teased.

"Amu, will you keep it down! You crazy love-wizard.."

"Sorry, okay, but you look kinda weird.."  
"I wasn't supposed to tell.."

"I'm the only one who knows?!?"

"Yes!"

It began again,

"OH MY GOD! MY TWO BEST FRIENDS ARE DATING! TEEEHEEE! AND THEY EVEN KISSED!"

Gosh,

"How did you know that?" A voice said began Amu,

Oh crap.

* * *

**Koneko: So Nagi and Rima are dating? Woot!**

**Nagi: Yay?**

**Koneko: I think everyone knows who the voice is though D:**

**Rima: It is kinda obvious..**

**Koneko: Maybe its Ikuto!**

**Amu: Ikuto where?! OMG! *hide***

**Ikuto: Errr, R & R**


	4. The Day Of Dai

**Koneko: Ahem, next chapter!**

**Nagi: Great, Introducing an OC? Why?**

**Koneko: Whatever, hes not important, believe it!**

**Rima: Oh god, Naruto quotes!**

**Koneko: I don't own Shugo Chara! or any other content in this chapter! Believe it!**

* * *

"Rima, Rima, Rima. . .you should be ashamed of yourself blahblahblah"

Well, he didn't actually say 'blah' but thats all I heard.

So, after a VERY long lecture from Fujisaki-sensei.

Amu and I went off to Science.

Yes, how FUN this will be. . .

To make it even better. . .my. . .my. . .my boyfriend is in that class.

Bloody perfect.

Yoko-sensei as we call her makes all the boys go bonkers. . .for reasons I can't say.

"Now, tell me Dai-san," By now, this boy started to panic "What is the difference between eukaryotic and prokaryotic cells?"

Now, for those who don't know Dai, he is boy. . .well thats it.

He's boring and stupid.

**[A/N: -Koff- Introducing OC -Koff-]**

He smiled at Yoko-sensei, which believe me, is very strange. "There are two primary types of cells: eukaryotic cells and prokaryotic cells. Eukaryotic cells are called so because they have a true nucleus. The nucleus, which houses DNA, is contained within a membrane and separated from other cellular structures. Prokaryotic cells however have no true nucleus. DNA in a prokaryotic cell is not separated from the rest of the cell but coiled up in a region called the nucleoid."

"Did you steal that from Nagihiko-san's book, which happens to be next to you. . .?"

"N-No!"

"Okay, well. . .then you're correct!'

He smiled smugly as Fujisaki-sensei glared him down and pouted at me mouthing "_That was mine_"

Erlack!

"Now, Rima Mashiro, would you like to explain--"

"No."

Too easy.

"Fine then,"

So I stopped listerning whilst Fujisaki-sensei got really into it.

I think Amu went to sleep;

Err, shes dribbling. . .and mumbling Ikuto.

HA! I knew she liked him.

Anyway, Dai was looking at me. . .like right at me.

It was bloody creepy.

"Psst. . Amu. . .D-Dai is looking at me"

Her head snapped up.

"You mean, Dai the creepy one. . .I heard hes like Yaya. . .or midgets!"

"Hey! That means. . .oh mother of f--"

"Rima-san, shut up now!" Can teachers say that!?!

_After Science_

Dai is stalking us!

Like, full-on!

Amu noticed aswell. . .I really hope she gets her Cool 'n Spicy attitude soon,

Or, I have a stalker.

Yaya tackled me to the ground,

"YAYA HEARD YOUR GOING OUT WITH NAGI-KUN!!!!!!!"

So very loudly.

So so very loudly.

"Err. . ."

"Do not lie to Yaya. . ._Rima-tan_"

She went all creepy.

"Yeah. . ."

Her eyes lit up

"WAKA LAKA YAY YAY! I KNEW RIMAHIKO WOULD HAPPEN!!!!"

What in the name of Amu's dribbling is she on about?!

"Thats nice, err. . .what are you staring at?!"

I asked Fujisaki-sensei.

Who was behind me,

Of course, he did that strange smile at me.

"Nothing,"

"Oh, really?"

"How about me and you, go on a date?!"

"A date. . ?"

"Yep,"

"Like. . .a romantic date?"

"If you say so"

Good Grief.

"Fine then,"

I flicked my hair as a symbol that I didn't actually want to go.

Not that I actually did.

Nope.

No way.

_Next lesson._

_OHIAMSOEXCITED!_

I don't want to be.

_BUTI'MREALLYEXCITED!_

Dear god, I've turned into Yaya.

Anyway,

I'm sat by myself,

How great,

Oh wait, theres Dai. . .oh crapsticks.

"Oh hello there. . .whats your name? Oh Right! Ri-ma? Right?! Ri-ma?!"

Before I could speak he sat down beside me,

"I'm Dai--"

"I know," His eyes started to sparkle.

"OH-MI-GEE! You know who I am!?"

"I hear your name when the teacher says the r--"

"I can't believe it! The Chibi Queen knows my name HA!"

Oh dear god,

"I was one of your fan-boys back in the day, then I was Hinamori-san's, then Nadeshiko's" Oh god. "Then Yaya's, then back to you!"

"Err. . .Nadeshiko?"

"OH YES! A real beauty? Don't cha think?"

Oh yes, 'Nadeshiko' is such a beauty.

So manly. . .

Well, she wasn't really.

I've only met her twice.

Well. . .forget it.

"Err, yeah _shes_ great"

Dai smiled,

Oh god, next thing I'll know is that I'm dragged into a **NADESHIKO FANGROUP **and Nagihiko will be the creator.

"So, err Ri-ma?"

Why does he have to say my name so weird?

"What?"

"Are you single?"

"Well, umm. . .how do I? Err. . ."

"Oh, I should of figured, a pretty chibi like you. . .is Tadase?"

Okay, umm. . .

"So, do you like maths?" I said.

"Me?" Yes you, idoit. Before I could speak again,

"Well, OF COURSE. . .unless, you don't!"

"Err. . ."

"Good afternoon everyone!"

Thank you my dear lord!

_Break  
_

Sitting with Amu, Nagihiko, Yaya, Tadase, Kairi and Kukai.

"Oi, Hinamori, you look. . well. . .err. . .scared?" Kukai, being all wise, said -- well more like boomed.

"What! Nothing! Me, scared? Haha~! Kukai, my friend, hahahaha!"

Oh dear god, shes thinking about Ikuto.

"Yaya thinks Amu-chi is messed up!" Yaya added

"Yes, joker, you are acting very strange. . ." Kairi added more,

"Yeah Amu-chan. . ." Fujisaki-sensei commented,

"Are you okay, hinamori-san?" Tadase beamed.

Oh, look. Amu is blushing,

"So, Amu, hows the kittens?" I smirked.

Her eyes were almost out of her sockets.

"WHAT? Kittens. . .like, hahahahaha! Too funny, Rima, you s-should be a s-s-stand up--"

She didn't even finish her sectence. Wanna know why?

Well, she grabbed my hand and ran away with me.

No, not like in a romantic way

Just a 'shut-the-hell-up-about-cats-Tadase-is-there' way.

"RIMA! Tadase -- Kittens -- Love -- SHUT UP!"

Oh thats lovely isn't it?

"Why? Oh -- you mean Iku--"

Her face turned at the sound of 'Iku'.

"Ehhhhhhh?! IKUTO?!"

"So, you don't like him. . .but when I say 'Iku' you automatically --"

I stopped talking when she glared.

Eek! Scary Amu!

"Sorry, sorry. . .there is no way that Amu Hinamori likes Ikuto Tsukiyomi, nu-uh, nope"

As I continued my sing-a-long of Amu's non-loveness. Amu's face got redder and redder.

"FINE THEN RIMA! I LIKE IKUTO! WAIT, NO! I LUURVE IKUTO! I WANT IKUTO!"

Just at that moment, guess who appeared?

The one and only, Ikuto!

"Oh, what was that _Amu-chan_?"

Seriously, this guy that Amu 'likes' is messed up,

Stalking innocent (not) sixteen-year-old girls.

"N-Nothing! Wanting you?! NOOOOO! You wrong kitty. . .er. . .run away!"

Amu kept saying 'Shoo, Shoo' but Ikuto was too busy checking his nails.

"Hmm, really? Correct me if I'm wrong," at this point Amu kept shouting he was wrong, "but didn't you just say. . ." His voice went in a squeaky, mocking tone.

"_FINE THEN RIMA! I LIKE IKUTO WAIT, NO! I LUURVE IKUTO! I WANT IKUTO~!_"

He broke down into laughter.

Amu crossed her arms over chest and pouted,

"Your wrong, I actually said. . ."

"Don't deny it Amu-chan, you luurve me! You w-w-w-want me"

Ikuto literally went-- ROFLOL!

Ikuto's phone started to ring, guess his ringtone?

_Don't need candles or cake_

_just need your body to make _

_Birthday sex _

_Birthday sex _

Yes, _I know_. That song. . .god.

"Moshi Moshi;" Amu fainted, "Utau?" She woke up.

"Yes, yes. . .Kukai? WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT!?!"

Ikuto's face got angry.

Oh, my.

"KUKAI AND YOU!?! KISS?! WHAT!!!!!!!!!!"

His face turned into a creepy grin,

"Oh, really. . . hmm. . .oh-kay"

He hung up the phone, "Amu," She raised her eyebrows, "Kukai and Utau. . .are. . .together"

Amus mouthed dropped, Ikutos turned into a sorta of creepy smirk.

They both bursted out into laughter.

"Err. . .guys?"

"I KNEW KUKAI WAS ACTING WEIRD!"

"BAHAHAHA~!"

I walked away from the two of them who now clinging to each other, laughing.

_After School; More (boring) lessons._

So, Fujisaki-sensei started to (skip) walk ahead,

Since when was he soo happy?

"RI-MA!"

Only one person I knew would say my name so strange,

"Oh, hey. . .Dai. . ."

Then it hugged me,

Dai hugged me,

Creepy guy with green hair and yellow eyes, hugged me.

"Errr. . .nice to see you too?"

"Oh, great!"

"Rima-koi! Hurry!"

"Koi?!"

Oh god.

"Err, well. . .Rima is my girlfriend"

Oh marvy, let everyone know,

Dai pouted, "Calm down, Nagi-kun," (What the hell?!) "I don't like Rima, calm your long goldy-locks"

"See you Rima-tan~!"

Then he skipped away,

So, me and Dai are best friends?!

Marvy.

_At Nagi's House_

"MATHSMATHSMATHSMATHSMATHS!" All I heard,

Now, since I am his girlfriend. . .its alright just to stare at him, right?

Just.

To stare. . .

"Rima-koi," Erlack! "Your answer is. . ?"

"_OhfehNagi. _. .sorry what?"

"Your answer?"

"Oh, yes. . .umm. . ."

God, he was handsome.

Wait, no.

Calm down, Rima.

"Rima, please stop staring at me like that. . .wipe your dribbling away. . ."

"I'm not, dribbling!" He raised one eyebrow.

"My answer is 5!"

"Rima," He smiled "THATS INCORRECT!"

Oh, lovely.

He wrote more on his blackboard,

"Rima, this is a circle. . ."

"Yes,"

"Okay, now. . .a circle is?"

"A shape?"

"Yes, Rima what else is a shape that has 6 even sides?"

"Hexagon. . ?" Yuck, creepy smile time.

Oh, it got worse. . .

He hugged me. . .

Like a glomp,

He can't do that!

"Oh, Rima thank the lord. . .oh, you look flushed~!"

GAAH!

_The Weekend. . .Yes, the date!_

So, waiting in a blue dress.

I didn't put alot of effort in.

Of course not,

"Morning, Princess. . ." Thats a new one.

He grabbed my hand, "You look like Alice from Wonderland,"

God, hes too happy.

Wonder what'll do. . .

Anyway, its not gunna be that bad?

Right. . ?

* * *

**Koneko: End Chapter!**

**Rima: Err. . .what?**

**Koneko: Did you see Encore!? OHMYGIDDYGOD! Its fab!**

**Nagi: Yeah. . .**

**Koneko: R & R**


	5. The Day Of WTFness

**Koneko: SORRY FOR THE LATE-NESS!**

**Nagi: Sure you are.**

**Koneko: Whatever, disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything in this chapter, mkay? Good.**

* * *

It's very hard to run in high heels.

Fujisaki-sensei kept running ahead, jogging on the spot, waiting for me.

Then starts running again as soon as I am half way.

very annoying!

Of course, he slowed down and grabbed my hand.

"Hey, is that. . . Dai?" He mumbled,

Oh god it was.

"Don't let him see us. . .please, I beg!"

"Why?" Fujisaki-sensei asked, like he didn't know. Buggeration, which my lovely single mother made up.

"Cause, hes like a stalker , cause he likes there. . . and we are here. . . or something?" What? That made total sense, well done Rima.

"Excuse me?" Of course, I stepped out of the way of Fujisaki-sensei. He gave a look, a sorta of 'your-a-fool' look.

"RIMA-TAN! NAGI-KUN!"

"Oh bugger. . . "

Dai ran up too us, I tried to run,but Fujisaki-sensei stop me.

Errr, I give up.

"Whatcha doing here?"

"Uhhh, nothing, just came here to relaxxx!" Smooth.

"Oh, marvy." Then Dai grabbed my cheeks, yes, he did!

I froze, he pecked my lips

"Gotta dasharoo, S'laters!"

And like that he was gone,

Fujisaki-sensei was furious, it was a peck!

I couldn't do anything! I WAS DEFENCELESS!

"You. . . him. . . kiss!"

"What! YOU THINK I WANTED HIM TOO KISS ME?"

He walked away, what the hell? Is he going through menopause?

I stormed off home.

Some fucking date.

I'm going home

_At home_

So many questions. Always like,

"you look flushed; what happened?"

Can't I just go to my room and eat my secret pocky?

_7:18 p.m._  
My eyes are all swollen up like mice eyes from crying.

Even my nose is swollen.

It's not small at the best of times, but now it looks like I've got three cheeks.

Marvelous. Thank you, God.

_9:00 p.m._  
I'll never get over this.

_9:10 p.m._  
Time goes very slowly when you're suicidal.

_Oh god, walking to school_

Awkard, no-one is walking with me.

Fujisaki-sensei is ignoring me,

I don't know why,

over a kiss, he truly is a girl.

oh well, Amu will be all nice and give me something to eat.

drink, chew or maybe even smoke. I don't know!

_Amu's plan?_

"Oh my lovely Rima!" What the hell Amu? "I heard, Dai's sexual desires, it's okay!"

Atleast I have a friend, maybe even a semi-boyfriend. But that's life.

"Okay, listern up, remember that plan I talked about on the phone, well, it was to make you and Nagi get together. . . but you were already together so I sort of, pushed it to the side. . . but since you and Nagi are. . . dumped? Whatever, I thought I would use it!"

"Do go on. . ."

"well. . . "

_Maths_

So, it's simple really:

1. You will never be alone without your lippy and mascara, I am going to make a sort of a pouch that fits under my bra and pants so that I have a secert supply at all times, even if the sensei pops up unexpectedly, Note: make my pouch out of nice softy soft material, so I don't get ichy.

2. I shall be nice at all times, even to very annyoing people (Yaya).

3. I will push Dai back with a firm-hand, no more pecks, no more hugs, no more ANYTHING!

_20 minutes later_

Shut up about numbers!

_WOOHOO! FREEDOM!_

Deciding to wag my Fujisaki's Lesson, cause well.

I have a life.

And quite frankly. I want my life for another week.

So, walking with Amu.

"Are you sure he won't stalk you now?" Amu asked,

"Oui Oui," Yes, we had french today.

Madame Slack (her lovely nickname) hates me, because on our French test she put

"what do you like to eat" and I put _lapin_

Meaning rabbit.

But she had to give good marks!

HAHAHA!

Wait, I must be nice.

_Home sweet home_

The plan is under way.

My mother is out and left me Chicken Katsu Curry.

Yum! Or, as in the french say, "Miam miam~!"

Phoned Amu.

"Amu?"

"Oui."

"Do you ever get the urge?"

"Pardon?"

"You know, to flow free and wild."

She was thinking.

"Well, sometimes, when Ami and I are alone in the house together..."

"Yes..."

"We flick each other with flannels."

"Amu, you keep talking on the telephone and I will send out for help."

"It′s good fun... what you do is..."

"Amu, Amu, guess what I am doing now?"

"Are you dancing?"

"Yes, I am, my strange little pal. But what am I dancing in?"

"A bowl?"

"Amu, don′t be silly. Concentrate. Try to get the image of me flowing wild and free."

"Are you dancing in... your PE knickers?" Personal joke people!

"Non... I am DANCING IN MY NUDDY-PANTS!"

And we both laughed.

Nuddy-pants are nude-colored pants, do you want they are?

IT MEANS YOUR NAKED!

!

I ran up stares straight away though, I got shy.

Time to have "me" time,

Of course I will put some clothes on!

Calm down.

_"me" time_

Did a pratice run of Plan Step 1.

Easy peasy.

_PJs and Chicken Katsu Currys!_

Mother is beyond late,

oh well.

I hear a knock at the door, okay.

I'm wearing my lovely telly-tubbies pjs.

Whatever, it's probably just Mr Next Door.

"Hello, Rima. . . "

Oh fuck. It's Fujisaki-sensei. . .

"Hiy" Dammit!

"you didn't come to my lesson? Why not? I have to punish you. . ."

with that he leaned in and kissed me, why does everyone kiss me when I least expect it?

"I'm sorry, Rima, I overreacted," don't need to tell me that mate "wanna be my sexy little girlfriend again?"

Wow, what a romantic gesture.

"sure." What else to say?

_Midnight_

After years of begging he left,

I wonder where my mother is?

The phone rang, who would ring at this time?

"Bonjour?"

"Rima? It's Dai, I need to tell you something. . ."

Oh bloody hell "what?"

"Umm, I'm a . . . "

gay, unicorn, Edward cullen?

C'mon dude, hurry up!

"a girl."

. . .

THE **FUCK**?

* * *

**Koneko: Mmmhmm**

**Dai: WHAT! I'm a female, dude?**

**Koneko: Okay, people I need your help answer these:**

**1. Should Dai end up with Tadase or another OC**

**2. More Fluff or Humour?**

**3. Do you hate the swearing? if so, I'll cut some out (:**

**4. And lastly, more Rimahiko or side couples!**


	6. The Day Of French Bitches

**Koneko: PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ SECRETS AND SCANDALS, THERE IS A POLL IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL OR NOT, OKAY!**

**Nagi: Geez, calm down, get on with the story**

**Dai: Teehee!**

**Koneko: I don't own SHUGO CHARA! MKAY!**

* * *

_NO WAY!_

I slammed the phone down and ran up stairs.

No, way.

no beeping way.

Dai is a_ girl_?

that's more shocking than:

Amu's naturally pink hair

Yaya using first person

Nagihiko cutting his hair

Utau marrying her brother

Ikuto saying he likes dogs

Kukai playing tennis

yeaaahh

what do I do?

_Sigh_

_7.00 a.m_

Throwing it down with rain.

I've just seen a sparrow be quite literally washed off its perch on a tree.

It should have had its umbrella up.

But even if it had had its umbrella up it might have slipped on a bit of wet leaf and crashed into a passing squirrel.

That is what life is like. Well it's what my life is like.  
Once more I am beyond the Valley of the Confused!

I could be a lesbain, I kissed a girl and I didn't like it!

_7.05 a.m_

Looking out of my bedroom window, counting my unblessings. Raining. A lot. It's like living fully dressed in a pond.

And I am the prisoner of whatsit.

I have to stay in my room, pretending to have tummy lurgy, so that Mother won't bother me. Also so I can avoid Dai at school.

_9.00 a.m_

They'll be doing PE now.

I never thought the day would come when I would long to hear Yoko-sensei (New sports teacher since she almost burnt her top off in science) say, "Right, girls, into your PE knickers!"

But it has.

_Noon_

Sick off lying in bed getting fat.

Mother is work. She came home at 3.30 a.m. last night going

_shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_, really loudly to herself.

she obviously fell over cause I heard a 'crash' and as I make my way downstairs,

I see a pile of umbrellas, brooms, coats and our old vaccum.

very crap mother.

not that I hate her or anything.

_A few minutes later_

I'm watching some anime about Italy or something.

life is boring without school.

ohmigod, did I just say that?

_1 second later_

I did.

ohmigod!

_Mother returns!_

LATE AGAIN!

And all tarted up.

"Can't stay in sweetie, I have a date with my boss."

NOOOOO!

_Bed_

I better not be woken up.

I mean it!

_Walking too school_

Yukko.

Why am I doing this?

I have to go to school

or mother will get all "YOUR NOT SICK!1!1!"

and no one wants that.

_Everyone missed me. Not._

Amu didn't notice I was gone.

Too busy with the new (slutty) Dai.

she is now a basically a skank.

so much make-up.

her skirt was rolled up.

shame!

Dai came up and hugged me,

"Oh Rima-tan, I know the news was a shock, but, I am a girl and I kissed you cause Nagi is a hot ass and I want him. . ."

great.

"kids, I want Tadase."

great, I don't care.

go away.

"Wow, Tadase. you know once he was a prince-"

Amu kicked me, meanie!

"Haha, no, I'm happy single!"

There was a glint in her eye. Hmmm.

_Physics_

Groan.

What the hell is he talking about?

Kurono-sensei is talking utter WUBBISH!

"blahblahblahblahblah"

Fujisaki-sensei is just nodding his head. urrgghh!

he stared at me, smiled, smirked, glared, winked and then stared.

okay. . . that's nice.

He was smiling right from ear to ear.

"Rima. Rima. Rima Rima."

Oh shut up.

_Fujisaki-sensei's Lesson!_

I don't see why we need maths.

Just a bunch of numbers, really.

I mean, like who the hell is gunna ask you to subtract and stuff.

or what pie equals.

see what I mean?

"Okay, are you ready?"

He wrote a question on the board it read:

"If twenty people in a factory make 43 shoes in [(3)^.5] / 2 hours, then how many shoes do they make in an eight hour day? "

I must of looked like a blinking vole in a skirt, and he sighed.

After like 5 hours of explaining I found his notes (he didn't see me)

"367 shoes" his mouth dropped.

"You speak maths?"

He sorta jumped at me.

_Phwoar!_

Ummm, Fujisaki-sensei and I. . . sorta didn't do Maths for awhile.

No no, we didn't no 'it'

OH MY GOD, everyone is so obsessed with sex.

_French_

Oh!

We are having a _Le Français _Trip!

Madame Slack announced it,

It does costs ALOT of yen.

I could sweet talk my mother.

"Oui, oui, Madame Slac-" I froze, "Madame Suzuki"

She smiled, oh no! TEACHER'S PET!  
Fujisaki-sensei, since he's such a kiss up (Literally, teehee!) said in a très très

sexy french accent "Je peux aller en France," her bob almost fell off when he winked.

**PLAYER!**

Dai giggled, "Moi aussi, Madame Suzuki, how about you Rima-_tan_?"

"J'en viens maintenant," Madame Slack gave me the stink eye.

"Vraiment? C'est beaucoup d'entendre Mashiro-san" Oh god, what the hell was she saying.

_After French. . . hallway._

"Listern Short arse," I turned around it was Dai, with Yua and Saaya standing behind her.

"You know Nagi-kun," I nodded, "Il va être mine dans la ville de l'amour, de sorte watch out"

"What? In JAPANESE!'

She sighed ""He's going to be mine in the city of love, so watch out!"

WHAT? Dai wants Fujisaki-sensei?

"au revoir Rima, see you at my wedding." Bitch.

I will never let Fujisaki-sensei go.

Ever.

We are going to Paris next week.

Amu is on my side.

Atleast. . .

* * *

**Koneko: *sigh* Dai isn't a Mary-sue, remember she has SHORT hair. Green eyes and wears the 'Utau' uniform.**

**Dai: Oui**

**Koneko: Ask me if you want the french translated. BAHAA!**

**Rima: LOL!**

**Nagi: R & R**


	7. The Day Of Slime, Planes and Gorgeyness

****

Koneko: French from last chapter is translated at the bottom

**Rima: Enjoy!**

**Koneko: I don't own Shugo Chara, kay?**

_Pants - check! Undercrackers - check! Bras - somewhere. . . _

Packing my bag like a LOSER!

My mother actually argeed to pay, and let me go to France for 2 weeks.

I actually kissed her!

But she said I smeared her lip gloss and she ran upstairs.

She really luurves the BOSS!

Atleast she doesn't have some slutty slag whore skanky hoe after her man!

No, not one.

Why me?

Why can't Dai chase after Ikuto. . . wait, no he wants Amu.

Then Kukai! Utau and him are sorta. . . together.

KAIRI! Umm, Yaya. . .

Tadase? Oh, he might have Yua. . . then again. . .

OH MY GOD! SOMEONE!

**. . . **

Maybe some frenchy bloke? Hmmmm.

Besides, we are leaving on Monday, it's. . . Saturday.

So that's two days.

See I have learnt stuff in Fujisaki-sensei's lesson! haha! I AM SO SMART!

_10:05 a.m._  
Sun shining like a big yellow shining . . . er, warmey planet on fire thing.

Yesssssssss!

I'm so happy! I'm googling France and they all wear berets and mime!

Plus, I can push Dai into that big river thingy and she will drown cause she can't swim!

hahahahahha!

_10:10 a.m.  
_Wait, can she swim?

_10:13 a.m._

Calling Amu to see if she knows,

"Hey Ri, Sup? I'm soooo excited about France, I told my Mom and Dad, Ami cried saying she didn't want me to leave, made me teary actually. . . whatever I told Ikuto and he's coming over tonight to say 'good-bye' what does that mean?"

Jeez, she can ramble. "Errr. . . hot passionate-"

"Don't or I'll stab you,"

"Umm, question, can Dai swim?"

"Err. . . I don't know, why?"

"Cause, she's a bitch and I want her to get eated my shark."

"Oh, god yeah. I heard" See, Amu is a matey mate, (and the most popular girl in school) so she knows everything. . .

"Whatever, give it a try, bye bye, see you soon!"

She hung up.

Gaaah

_10:30 a.m._

Mother is putting on make-up.

Her Boss' name is Shou

He's very rich and he's only 45.

My mother is 38. Hmmm.

That's not wrong,

"Morning Mother,"

"Oooohh Rima! We got a letter from your Dad. He's happy in Spain with his girlfriend"

That's nice I guess, I haven't seen my Dad for 3 years.

Oh well I'm in tip-top happiness!

Nothing could make un-happy.

_10:42 a.m._

_Merde._

That letter has a picture of him.

and his girlfriend.

oh well.

his life~!

Mother's left for her date.

Do I have a new dad?

_12:00 p.m._

Having a walk round the local park.

I saw Kairi he dithered into life and waved back.

Ahhh, that's my Jack.

_12:05 p.m._

He's not literally my Jack.

That's Fujisaki-sensei.

_12:10 p.m._

Nor is Kukai.

I have to admit, Kukai is quite groovy.

Not that I have a thing for him.

Calm down.

Besides, Kukai justs jokes around with his 'girls'

Utau is his one and only.

Like the day he asked "Do you sleep naked?" to me. He winked afterwards however.

Shut up! I don't like Kukai!

Grrr!

Fujisaki-sensei is my luurve.

I shall defend him from slutty shemales.

I unconditionally, irrevocably, impenetrably, heterogeneously, gynecologically, and disreputably love him.

I don't know what half of them words mean._  
_

_Ahhh Home!_

Mother isn't home.

Still on her date.

Mmhmm.

_One whole mintue later_

Theres a small little cat outside.

It has one lazy eye that keeps moving.

It's adorable.

I want it!

. . .

I'm in the garden now.

Owwy ow it bites!

Taww it's hurt. . .

ME OWWY!

"Stop hurting me please. . ."

Got it!

"I'm gunna call you. . . Nari"

Nari croaked. It's sooo fucking adorable.

Mother will keep him.

Nari ran inside.

Gave him a bowl of Tuna.

Miam Miam!

_Thirty seconds later_

It's asleep in a tuna bowl.

yuck!

Mother screamed she saw it.

But, since she had a nice time we can keep him!

Yay!

I even call Yaya

"HEGGO SENSATION SEEKER!"

"Yaya. . . " Thank god she isn't coming to France with us,

"Blimey O'Reilly's trousers! I have a maybe-boyfriend!"

Can I never say anything on these phones?

"Tell me,"

She did, "Kairi, the nerdy god!"

"That's great-"

"Bye, Yaya is going to kiss him now HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA"

She slamed the phone down.

I hate her, but in a nice way.

_Sunday Morning_

Amu came over,

all giddy and excited.

"Ikuto is my OFFICIAL boyfriend,"

"I bet your dad wasn't pleased. . ."

"Oh, yeah he threw a egg at his eye. . . "

Are we ever to be free?

"Anyways, France eh? Lots of hunks, and rivers." Good point.

"I hate Daisuki" DAISUKI BAHAHAHAHA! WHAT A SAD NAME!

Nari ran up to Amu, she squeaked.

"Cat! Taawwww"

She is a cat person,after all.

_Amu, Nari and I in the kitchen_

Amu is eating my pocky.

Nari is stealing her pocky.

I'm having none. waaa!

"But, I have kissed Tadase-"

"Ewww, was he bad?"

"He had a lip spasm." That set us both off.

We laughed for ages, until I said

"Fujisaki-sensei is a really great kisser," Amu smirked.

"Oh, I wouldn't know, would you like me to find out?"  
I shook my head, "You've been handing around Ikuto too long,"

she winked, great everyone has perverted boyfriends.

_Twenty seconds later_

That isn't true. . .

before Fujisaki-sensei and I were together he was on top of me.

"Oo-er~!" Amu mumbled. God, she annoys me.

"Nari is so fucking adorable, and violent. . . but I can take a violent man!"

Yukko.

"Whatever, I'm getting cheese fries"

"How's Utau and Kukai?"

Amu squeed with delight, she luurves romance.

That's when Amu pulled out a notebook and hanged me it.

It read:

The Kissing Scale

1. Air Kiss

2. Cheek Kiss

3. Corner of mouth

4. Kiss for over 3 minutes

5. Open Mouth Kissing

6. Tongues

7. Hickeys

8. Upper Body

9. Below the waist activity.

10. The Full Deal - yes, sex.

"They've got up to number 10," she winked.

I've only up to 6. .

No doubt Amu is 8+

_Depressed_

Amu tells me to cheer up.

I'll get there one day, then she giggles.

"AND, if you do anything, you tell me first, okay? I'll rub it in Dai's face."

I love Amu.

Not as much Fujisaki-sensei.

_Mother is home_

Amu is staying over.

Yay!

She brought her suitcase.

"France is gunna be AWESOME"

"Oui! Madame Slack probably kill herself,"_  
_

"I hope so,"

"O-M-G, did you hear? Some gorgey French guy is coming with us to France, he speaks Japanese aswell, but you know, French. . ."

_11.02 p.m._

We are giggling like giggling whatsits.

Even Nari joined us,

Croaking and squeaking.

Amu took out my strawberry pocky,

"I called Dai, I told her to pack some floaties," Amu stuffed her mouth with pocky, "Ne nly naid nmmmmmmm"

"What?"

"She only said hmmmmmm,"

What dos that mean? Other than a very annoying noise.

"Maybe she was doing yoga," She probably was.

_Midnight_

Nari is asleep, he's snoring.

Tawwww, I patted him. . .

Oh buggeration he bit me,

"Tough love," Amu mumbled.

Nari luurves rough love,

he even purrs!

"Ikuto purrs when I slap him,"

oh god, soon we'll be talking about Ikuto in the nuddy-pants!

"Fujisaki-sensei is just-" I cursed myself for starting the sentence, 'cos Amu shot up out of her sleeping bag with huge eyes.

"yeeess?"

"He's ummm," What should I say?

And that's when it fell off in my hand.

"EEEEEK! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"

"Nari's Tail," Amu said not even noticing the fact I was holding a part of an animal.

"OHHHH JUST HIS TAIL! AMU, HIS FUCKING TAIL IS IN MY HAND!"

That's when she started screaming.

Nari was just croaking, and left the room.

He is a top cat.

_One minute later_

Turns out it was a dead rat.

All good.

_GOOD MORNING EARTHLINGS_

Amu and I are running out the door like losers.

Since we are to FRANCE (!)

we get to wear no uniform.

Amu is sticking with Cool 'n spicy

with some very very short shorts, and high heels.

she was putting on some eyeliner. (just in shorts, heels and a bra)

"oh Rima, you're so cute, with your flat-"

I glared, so starting going,

"yessssh," looking sideways.

"Atleast _I_ don't have backbreakers"

She got huffy, "I'm proud of my, ummm, breasts-"

"Did someone say breasts?" Ikuto popped through the (small) bathroom window.

Amu stood there like a gold-fish. "Umm, I, errr, OH MY GOD!"

"Gee Amu, that bra looks alittle tight. . . let me loosen it for you."

"AHHH! GO AWAY!"

With that Ikuto cupped her face with his hand, staring right in her hands,

"Do you _really_ want me to go?"

Her face went red, I left the bathroom quickly.

_Waiting at the door, 7:30 a.m._

Amu is finally down, (with messy hair, I might add)

"Let's, um, go!"

We left, skipping, talking, running, laughing etc.

_At school_

Waiting for the bus to take us to the airport.

Dai was here (hooray! Not.)

Being wet, drippy and useless, so yeah the usual.

Fujisaki-sensei arrived gave me a kiss,

"Morning princess,"

Hahahahaha, I got stink eye from Dai.

"Excuse me, Grade 10 French! Meet Mister Chevalier,"

Ohmygiddygod, he was truly beautiful. Dai's face turned into a flirt machine.

"Bonjour!"

"Ah, Bonjour, how are . . . you?" His japanese isn't great but hey!

GORGEOUS! HE IS SEX ON LEGS!

Even though Fujisaki-sensei is my one and only.

_The LOOONNNGGG Bus trip_

Madame Slack stood up and fell on Mister Chevalier lap.

Erlack!

I hate her!

"These are the hotels rooms. . ."

_Fourty years later_

"Room 13,

Nagihiko Fujisai, Tadase Hotori, Tsukune Aono, Italy? That's a name,"

We heard a quiet "PASTAA~!" in the background.

"Whatever, Room 14

Rima Mashiro," YESSSHH! I'm next to FUJISAKI-SENSEI, "Amu Hinamori, Dai Kawashima, Saaya Yamabuki, Ehh? Italy again?"

Oh god, we are without a doubt, screwed.

_Merde_

I heard Dai say, very loudly "Oh great I'm with all my best friends and _Rima_"

Bitchy Bitch!

Fujisaki-sensei turned to me (we we're all sat at the back) and kissed me.

Oh heaven on earth and infront of Dai.

LIFE IS NOT **MERDE!**

_Airport_

IT IS HELL!

Lots of english-speaking (loser) people.

Saying all these weird words like, umm, whatever.

I justed wanted to get on the plane, sit in the middle of Amu and Fujisaki-sensei.

eat their yucky aeroplane food arrive in Paris, go in my room, stab Dai, sleep, sneak into the boy's room and kiss.

too much to ask for?

_Delayed_

Our plane is delayed, how twisted is that?

Probably Karma's way of saying

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Which I think is abit rude.

_5 minutes later_

Dai was slimed her way (followed by Saaya and Yua) to Gorgey Mister Chevalier.

She said something in French but it probably translated too:

"I'm a slag, wanna date you hunky mate? Even though I'm too bad for you?"

He laughed, "ah, _Oui_!"

Dai smiled and slimed her way back to Fujisaki-sensei who was buying a Coke.

"Hey Nagi-kun," he stared. "How are you? Wanna sit next to moi on the plane"

"Umm, that's a nice offer, but you see I'm sitting next to Rima-" She slapped his hand.

_Getting to the plane_

"My hand hurts - I may never play the tambourine again. . ."

That made me laugh actually.

_On the plane_

Dai is with her two best mates.

Chevalier and Saaya.

Truly they are slags.

Fujisaki-sensei is testing me, on maths.

Amu is already worried about the flight saying,

"WHAT IF WE CRASH?"

"We'll leave Dai on the plane," I added.

Amu nodded, see she gets me.

_In the air!_

It's sorta cute, a sleeping sensei.

Amu is eating everything on those moving trays.

_Yawn._

I can hear Dai and Chevalier talking.

I hope some gorgey French model comes along and steals him away from her.

Cause no-one likes a slimey slag.

too be far, he's French and he doesn't know about slaggy shemales.

Amu then slapped my arm

"Oy, look at this text Ikuto sent me"

It read: You know how some men buy really expensive cars to make up for certain, well, shortages? Well, I don't even own a car…

He truly is the slag of the male kind.

_Are we there yet?_

OH MY GOD!  
I hate planes, they make ears pop.

Fujisaki-sensei is just sitting their relaxed,

"Ahh, I remember when I was a shim and I went to Europe."

Well he didn't say shim. . .

"That's interesting;"

He nodded, "Well, I found it interesting"

Great he's getting humpty dumpty with me.

Fucking marvy.

_Eek! Voices!_

The pilot said we only had, like, half an hour left.

Woooooo!

Tadase (who was behind us) jumped with joy

So I whispered to Amu, "Tadase would be good in a dog show, imagine you could throw mars bars and frogs legs and he'll jump with joy."

She snorted, "Sadly Ikuto would be judge and mark him down"

Why?

_Landing_

This is so scary, I clung to sensei but he sorta ignored me

"Look, I'm sorry but save me with your dear lips!"

And then we kissed, very romantic.

But not in Dai's point of view.

_BONJOUR FROM MERRY FRANCE!_

It's full of people!

The Eiffel tower is so tall.

"Did you know that Justin Beaver has been here?" Dai squeaked.

Who the hell is this kid?

Whatever I don't care.

Amu, Sensei and I ran to our hotel room.

Dai slimed behind us, along with Saaya.

Giggling and being prats.

Then infront of our eyes was someone we haven't seen in ages,

and she caught the eye Mister Chevalier, there stood a waving, 18-year-old. . .

* * *

**Translation:**

**Je peux aller en France : I can go to France**

**Moi aussi : Me aswell**

**J'en viens maintenant : I now come (bad french :P)**

**Vraiment? C'est beaucoup d'entendre Mashiro-san : Really? That's so nice to hear Mashiro-san**


	8. The Day Of Romance and Heartbreak

**Koneko: Hello again!**

**Nagi: Next chapter?**

**Rima: How long will we be in france?**

**Koneko: 2 weeks (:**

**Rima: Whatever.**

**Koneko: I don't own shugo chara, okay?**

Lulu.

she was pretty much the same, apart from the whole, you know hair.

It's not like an octopuss anymore, it's long and straight.

"Bonjour Amu-chan, Fujisaki, Mashiro! Oh, and. . . "

She stared at the sex on the legs, mister C.

"You are. . .?"

"Claude_, __beauty._"

She giggled, oh god I sense new romance and heartbreak in a great area (Dai.)

"I am Lulu," She smiled.

_In our room (without Dai or Saaya. . . or that Italy kid) PASSTAA~!_

We are making a plan to get Lulu and _Claude _together.

"We could entice them with snails!" Amu shouted

Then Dai slimed the door open "CAN YOU _TWO_ KEEP IT DOWN!1!ONE!1!"

Rage is not healthy.

_Yuck, slime._

Dai is listering to her iPod.

probably 'How to be a slag, slime and more'

it was really loud so we could hear a 'duff duff duff' noise.

so we could make a plan,

"They are defo in luuurve." Amu noted

"Lulu's knickers defo came off" I said, in a very humor-ness way.

"Forgive her, he's beyond the valley of gorgey porgey."

Dai un-plugged her iPod.

"Are you talking about _Claude_?" Hahaha WE ARE! YESSSSH!

"Ummm," Amu rubbed her arm.

""

"Oh, bye then" and continued to listern to 'World's best slag'

_2 seconds later_

Or maybe even, 'Be slag and shag'

Hahhahahahahahahahahah!

_10 minutes later_

Tomorrow we have a tour of Eiffel tower with _Claude_

which is good.

Lulu is coming aswell.

So, luuuurve is gunna spring.

Dai and Saaya are bitching,

"Oh yeah! hahaha! Totally." You know, Saaya argees with EVERYTHING!

One day Dai will say "You're a bitch," and she'll be all:

"Yeaaaah, totally!"

Urrgghhh! Why is she in OUR room?

_Bed time . . . oops, sensei time!_

Madame Slack shouted at us to go to bed,

So Amu and I sneaked next door (without waking a snoring Saaya and Dai, result!)

Fujisaki-sensei and Tadase smiled.

"Amu-chan, Mashiro-san!" Amu awkardly waved at Tadase.

Just then Amu got a text. . . from Ikuto.

"Oh god," it read: _If you don't wanna have kids with me, then why don't we just practice? _

Tadase read it and tutted,

Ah, the glory.

Just then a slag walked in,

"Nagi-kun, why didn't you invite me?"

I heard sensei say (inwardly) "_No, you're a slag_"

"Oh," he cringed, "I'm sorry"

She slimed her way over to him, "How about truth or dare?"

How about you slime your way back to slimevile, you slag.

However, she was still here, along with Saaya.

"It'll be fun, " Saaya added.

No, it'll be crap.

"Sure," He argeed?

I must not speak to him.

_Truth or dare!_

"I dare Tadase-kun to run around naked."

Okay, we are not seeing that.

Eiffel Tower 

Ohhh it's so cool here,

with lots of tourists from Spain, China, England and more!

I feel so ALIVEE!

Gorgey _Claude _invited Lulu, much to the dislike of Dai. HA!

"Over here, we have. . . oh, sorry Lulu" we heard a hiss, from Dai.

"look at THAT view, isn't lovely, romantic?" Hinting are we Henri?

Lulu smiled, "Oui, it is, very. . . romantic. . ."

Oh, isn't just?

Hahahahahahaha! I luuurve the luuurve. I know Amu does, she's been biting her nails all day, then complains about her nail polish, and paints it again and this repeats it self.

But hey, that's, err, life.

_On top of things_

Fujisaki-sensei is holding my hand,

it's lovely, Amu is skipping with Tadase.

poor guy isn't over her,

whilst Amu kisses cats.

Sigggh.

"Look that's, umm, something!" I didn't know what I did or said, but it made sensei laugh and smile.

he is truly handsome.

"Ahh, Rima, you are truly cute," I pouted, "See?"

Oh, I don't know.

_Groovy resturant_

We get lunch at this cute cafe.

Eating some yummy pastry stuff, miam miam!

"This is great, still, nothing beats pocky!" Saaya exclaimed, yuck.

"Actually, you'll find that something does beat the taste of pocky," Sensei said, licking his lips and winking at me.

I giggled, Dai glared at me,

"Whatever," haha, yeah.

"Anyway, _Claude_-"

Dai smiled, until she saw Lulu talking to him, "Excuse me!"

Then the french started.

_Oh god_

This is utterly useless.

Dai and Lulu are fighting. . . in french!

I don't understand a thing,

Amu and Fujisaki are eating their pastry stuff like popcorn.

Of course, only natural.

Mister C is blinking alot, poor guy probably confused, never thought he was in a love triangle.

"Excuse me, Nagihiko, what is happening?"

Fujisaki-sensei did a 'ahem', "Well, Dai has loves you, and you love Lulu, so yeah," His face went red,

"Lulu. . . we are just friends . . . you . . .know?"

Fujisaki-sensei raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really"

_5 years later_

"YES REALLY!"

French anger is win.

"They're still fighting,"

It was quite literally war everywhere.

Sensei vs. well, um, Sensei.

Slag vs. Normal human being.

"Fine," Mister C said, "I like her,"

Fujisaki-sensei smiled with triumph.

Baaah, how terrible.

Even Dai stopped barking, "what?"

"I am sorry Dai, but you are. . .too young"

Dai went off crying, Saaya ran after her,

Lulu stood there, "You. . . like me?"

"You're very, very gorgeous"

And with that ended a romantic kiss.

Awwww.

Amu started to clap, sensei told her to stop and I watched hoping for the best (for them.)

_Back to our room! (oo-er)_

I actually feel sorry for Dai,

she's not a happy dumpee.

Saaya she comforting us,

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'LL BE _AWL_RIGHT"

Sure it will,

we hear sniffs and snorts.

That's the second day of being in France,

I wonder what tomorrow will bring?

* * *

**Koneko: Done.**

**Rima: Done.**

**Nagi: Done.**

**Dai: Done.**

**Saaya: Done.**

**Koneko: R & R**


	9. The Day Of Money

**Koneko: Yo bitches.**

**Rima: Whatever.**

**Nagi: Get on with it!**

**Koneko: I don't own Shugo chara! blahblahblah!**

_Tomorrow..._

I wished tomorrow didn't bring an annoying heartbroken slime.

We couldn't shut her up for money nor love, well maybe love. Saaya and her are balling her eyes out, it's really annoying hearing sniffs in the night when your trying to sleep and all you can hear is:

"OHHHHHHH POOR MEEE," and "I LOVED HIM SOOOOO MUCH"

Even Amu gave up and put on earmuffs, which brings the question, "Amu, why do you have earmuffs?"

"Well, you never know..." Is this the world we live in? Where people bring earmuffs cause they never know? An insane one if you want to know. Saaya and Dai did shut up, at 1:00 a.m

So, I thanked them in a polite manner, "Thank you slimes, for finally shutting that disgusting thing on your disgusting face,"

See? Aren't I polite? I got some lovely stuff back such as "Prat" and "get a life, midget."

We got woken up by Madame Slack, she isn't a morning person, cause her bob wasn't exactly very... bobish. It was all fizzy and sticking up. But of course, Claude looked DIVINE! But, I couldn't say anything, cause my gorgeous sensei came out...

"Woaah, NAGI HAVING A BAD HAIR DAY!" Amu started to sing, of course Fujisaki-sensei wasn't very happy with that song. At all.

"SHUT UP! It wouldn't stay straight!" It was very funny, his hair was all curly. Very funny and very attractive... not. Amu started to sing the lovely song as sensei stormed after her. That's when Tadase came out, "How the hell does your hair stay so perfect?" He blinked at me. To be honest I didn't really want to know the answer.

"Oh, it's simple really..." Oh god, oh god. "You need a GHD" and he walked off. Oh my god, I bet Sensei and him take turns to do their hair, GET OUT MY BRAIN!

"Ohhkaaaayyy!" That was all I could say, he walked away and I bursted out into laughter. Which made Dai and Saaya glare at me. Geez.

Finally we exited the hotel, Claude was with Lulu, Sensei had all his hair in a beret. Sooo french!

"Okay, today we are going to improve our french!" Amu and I started woo-ing but Madame Slack told us to shut up. Which I think is rude for a teacher, I didn't say anythin

"So, today, we are going around Paris!" Oh, bloody marvellous. Whilst Lulu and him got make out we have to run around speaking french. With Madame Slack. And frizzy hair sensei's.

FUN FUN FUN!

"These are your groups... Nagihiko, Tadase, Amu and Rima" Slightly lucky. Dai wasn't with us. Yeaaah!

After years of rambling we finally went off. We had to get to some random Art Gallery from our hotel. How fun? Not.

Sensei took control of it, speaking french to french people. Amu was paiting her nails purple, Tadase was oogling at her. I was competely lost.

I clung on to sensei, "Sensei, where the fuck are we?" He seemed slightly shocked, I have no idea why.

"Rima..." he looked at me, "please..."

What does that mean? Please? HONESTLY.

_Half an hour later_

We are lost!

COMPETELY.

Tadase and Amu were now competely clug to each other. "NAGI, you idoit. firstly, you tell me at a WEDDING you're my best friend and now I'm lost in France with no hope..."

"Yeah, Fujisaki-san... we are SCREWED"

This moaning went on and on. AND ON. They stopped... as soon as Sensei made threats.

_10 minutes later_

We found it! AND GUESS WHAT? We aren't the last to arrive. DAI'S GROUP IS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Have you seen them?" Madame Slack asked, I shook my head. "HAVE YOU SEEN THEM?"

What the fuck is her problem?

"No, I haven't" I said, and she started to mumble. What's her problem?

_20 minutes later_

Oh my god!

Dai isn't coming back! Why am I so worried? Oh, wait... cause we can't go anywhere else and have to stay in our rooms all day.

Very very shit. "Why can't that bitch hurry up?" I mumbled, Amu was flicking her hair, and she had her phone out... oh no, ANOTHER sexual innuendo text. It read:

_Do you know what'd look good on you? Me. _

Amu was grumbling, so no chance of a response there, Sensei and Tadase were in their rooms already, soo, no chance of sneaking in since Madame Slack was on guard.

Claude was looking for them, with Lulu. "I bet you 1,700 yen Dai will come back in his arms cause she... _fainted_" Amu didn't answer for awhile.

"No, cause she'll end up in LULU's arms." And we laughed.

_15 minutes later_

Dai hasn't come back, Saaya has. She was crying.

"Dai... went... _sniff sniff_... man... it was... I ran... _SNIFF_"

Oh god, I was WORRIED.

Dai's gone off with some french person? Smart thinking there partner... wait, what?

_An hour later_

Dai finally came back, and she never looked so slutty. She was infact, in Claude's arms. Amu handed me 1,700 yen. Score!

"Oh, it was scary! I've never been so scared!" Then she kissed his hand, "Thank you, you're my hero..." What a horrible title. I would kill myself, suicide is the only option he has... even Sensei made a woo noise when she came home.

"Okay, guys... you have free time, you can go around le hotel, okay? Merci!" Claude and Lulu went away, Madame Slack wasn't in sight, yesssh and thrice yessh! Sensei time!

_I hate sensei time..._

It was a MATHS lesson, soo boring. Nothing, this is boring, he unbuttoned one button of his shirt, "errrr, why did you do that?"

"What?"

"Ummm, un-un-un" He seemed to smirk, hahahahah no more maths, "your shirt..."

"You were looking?" Yes, obviously.

"Just happened to notice..."

"Oh Ri..." RI? RI? RI? "You're tempting me..." he stepped closer, and then all of a sudden, we were making out... not just making out. I was un-buttoning his shirt.

oh my god! We weren't... gunna you know... do stuff?

Were we?

**Koneko: oooooh sex time!**

**Nagi: o/o**

**Rima: o/o**


End file.
